blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rowdyruff Boys
An all-boy team, who has strong love feelings for The Powerpuff Girls. Team Members Brick The self-proclaim leader of the group. He is the counterpart and love interest of Blossom. He still has the same clothes, but his hair grow longer and grew taller. Brick is said to be fearless, and is confident. Unlike when he was little, he tries to play peacemaker between his two brothers, (however he can bother Boomer.) Brick usually flirts with Blossom, whether or not she is annoyed or return his feelings. He has an on/off relationship with Blossom, as they argue in a several episodes, including in the second flim. The Powerpunk Girl that Brick can't stand the most is Brat, due to her sassy personality. He can be quick-tempered and rough, but is very friendly. Like Blossom, he is consider the smart one of the group. In his interview, he says he loves his brothers, and he would be nothing without them, showing his brotherly love. Like Blossom, he is quite smart, and does love to study. His element is snips. Boomer The "cute" one of the group. He is the counterpart and love interest of Bubbles. Boomer, much like Bubbles, is very naive and usually is the weak spot of the Rowdyruff Boys. He sometimes can be ditwitted, a loudmouth, and can make dum punns. Yet, Boomer is bubbly, fun-loving, and very friendly towards others. He still wears the same clothes, but has slightly longer hair and has grew taller. He wears his hair in a wing's haircut, looking more cuter. Boomer has a big crush on Bubbles, as well as her, and will blush at her love advances. He does have a lot of chemistry between her. Boomer does care for his brothers deeply, however his naiveness can lead up to his brothers upsetting here. Much like Bubbles, he can cry when his brothers teases him. He is the sweetest of the boys, and is caring. He can fight crime just as well as his brothers. His speical powers is an exletial baseball batt. His other move: Sonic Clap, was thought to be his special move, but his brothers can also do it, however, their's is much weaker than his. He is also has the move Sonic Scream, the move Bubbles and her sisters have. Like Bubbles, he can be aggressive when he gets pushed. His voice actress was confirmed to be Amy Palant. His element is a puppy dog's tail. Butch The "tough" one of the group. He is the counterpart of Buttercup, also being her love interest. He is also somewhat bad, quite like Buttercup. However; is one of the good guys. Much like Buttercup, Butch can be mean and sometimes insetitve. But unlike Buttercup, never shows a selfish side in an episode. He is brave, and usually have confidence in himself. He is less hyper-active in this series (however; sometimes does when excited). Much like his brother, Brick, he is said to be fearless, and enjoys fighting crime. Though, sometimes he can get a little ahead of his selve. Much like Buttercup, he starts fights between his sibling, Boomer, and will make him cry as a result. However; Butuch also has a sensitive side, and will aplogize for his actions between his brother, which Boomer will forgive him. He indeed loves his brothers deeply, and will do anything to save them, being pretty protective of them. He enjoys playing rough, and tries to prove himself to be a great fighter. His relationship with Buttercup is somewhat shy, and according to Butch, he'll always have a soft spot for her. Butch can get mad easily if someone doesn't treat him right, but remains kind. Another similar thing between, Butch and Buttercup is that they are both aggressive and has a love for action and violence. His element is snails. 2008-5-3-0.jpg|Three Bros. 2009-2-1-0.jpg|Cute Boomer 2009-3-20-1.jpg|Special Feelings 2009-1-12-3.jpg|Bros. til' the end 2008-5-10-1.jpg|Awesome! 2008-7-19-0.jpg|Boomer and Butch Love Interests They have big crushes on their counterparts now. Apprently, it seems the two groups have forgave each other for their old conflicts between them, and began a relationship. Father Betrayal In Season 5, Mojo Jojo, returnning to be come a villain, betrays his sons. Destroying the town, they (regrettingly) defeat him. They are sent to an organdagadopted by a young woman named Sasha, who also has powers like them. They later feel quite attach to her, escially Boomer, who looks up to her as his true mother. 250px-Mojo_Jojo.png|Mojo Jojo (creator/father) Sasha.png|Sasha (adoptive mother) Category:Superheroes Category:Boys Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Teams